


Sleep Over ii

by adubbs47



Series: Sleep Over Universe [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Sleep Over Universe, Thea needs a place to stay, continued universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adubbs47/pseuds/adubbs47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two months of domestic coupling, Oliver and Felicity get an unexpected house guest. Takes place after 'Back in the Picture.' Part of the Sleep Over Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Over ii

**Author's Note:**

> After a long break, the prompt that created the Sleep Over Universe came back with a vengeance. For those of you who haven’t read the Sleep Over fics they stop following canon about ¾ of the way through Season 3. So I guess now it would be considered and Alternate Universe with canon elements.

Oliver couldn’t help but lean back against the kitchen table with his arms folded across his chest and a look of amusement on his face. Felicity stood opposite him in her kitchen with a frown and sopping wet hands.

“You rearranged my kitchen cabinets?” He couldn’t tell if it was shock in her voice, or frustration.

She twirled around in her spot, looking at the opened cabinet to her left, and seemed to be trying to figure out where the salad bowl she just finished washing was supposed to go. His gleeful smile and shrug of indifference to her question were probably not the correct responses, he noted, as she threw the nearby dish towel at his face.

“Oliver, this is not funny.” She told him in her serious voice, the one he had heard during many a superhero pep talk. “I have a system.”

He loved his girlfriend. Truly, he did.

Her ‘system’ for kitchen organization was pure madness. As she took over Palmer Technologies and he slowly moved most of his belongings to her place, he spent more and more time taking care of said apartment. Through force of newly trained habit he became the person who shopped for groceries, cleaned the apartment, and even cooked their meals.

It only made sense, to him, to have an organized kitchen that would optimize his cooking time.

Felicity hadn’t even noticed when he did it, which just proved how little she used the space. Two months had passed since he moved in, unofficially, and it had been just as long since he rearranged the kitchen. He also organized her laundry room and coat closet but he didn’t think now was the right time to bring that up.

“You had your plates in one cabinet with your cereal, your bowls in another cabinet with your spices, your cooking utensils were on the highest shelf over the refrigerator …” He paused as her expression only grew more hostile. “Why are you mad at me? I’m the one who cooks.”

Felicity let out a huff of air before turning back to the sink. “You didn’t even ask me, you just did it.”

Oliver unfolded his arms and took a step in her direction. Felicity only began scrubbing the pot from dinner with a little more force as he moved closer.

“Felicity,” he murmured as he came up behind her, bracing both hands on either side of her. “I’ve basically been living here for the past two months and you didn’t ask me to do that either. Yet each time I tried to spend the night at the loft you got this kicked puppy look on your face.”

He took a step closer, pressing himself to the length of her form. She didn’t turn to look at him or challenge his logic, which he knew from experience meant something else was going on.

“Fe-lic-ity,” he drawled out as he reached into the soapy waters to still her hands. “Talk to me.”

Wordlessly Felicity dropped the pot and sponge to turn around in Oliver’s grasp. Her eyes lacked their normal sparkle she would get when she was in his arms.

“You are all over this place.” She told him. “Your stuff is in my bathroom and my closet. Your toothbrush is sitting next to mine and your cologne smell is the only thing I can smell when I curl up in my sheets. You are always here and you buy my groceries, you clean my apartment, and you cook for me.”

Oliver watched her formulate her words with slow, yet careful precision. He wasn’t sure if he liked the direction she was going in, but knew he had to hear her out. They hadn’t had the ‘moving in’ conversation so he was technically still a guest in her home. A guest who never left.

Ever since her father dropped back into her life six weeks prior, she had changed. It wasn’t big changes that were overtly noticeable, but subtle and quiet. He noticed it two nights after that fateful afternoon. She spent the first night with him at the loft after their night job was finished – both were too tired to make two separate trips to their respective beds, and settled on one.

Then the next night she hadn’t been too tired and made the trip home just fine. He had been stepping out of the shower when he got her phone call. Her voice was soft and timid as she asked him if he could spend the night with her.

Of course he could spend the night with her. That was all he wanted to do ever since they began this relationship – even before that. The phone call that night was repeated twice more before Oliver just began to stay with her every night without thought.

Her daily routine was next to change. She woke up earlier than Felicity ever normally woke up. She jogged around the neighborhood. She went to work, and then she went straight to the lair. Again, waking up earlier and jogging weren’t drastic changes, but for Felicity they were.

It had all seemed like what she wanted. While she hadn’t said as much, she never said no and she never pushed the changes away. Until now.

“Do you not want me here?” Oliver asked, taking a step back as if to shield himself from the inevitable disappointment.

He hadn’t been on this end of the ‘relationship talk’ before. It did not feel good.

Felicity shook her head and stepped to him, closing the distance almost as soon as he opened it.

“That’s just it,” she whispered as she grasped his arms with both hands. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Oliver paused to seek her eyes. The earnest fear he read behind her baby blues made his chest ache. Six weeks of silence on how her father’s impromptu visit affected her, and it was all coming to the surface now. All because he rearranged a couple cabinets.

He opened his mouth to tell her that he wasn’t going anywhere. He intended to stay as long as she would have him. Which he hoped was a very long time. She made his life better just by being in it. She made him feel like a hero, like a man. Felicity never let him get away with anything and made him want to be different from the man he used to be – all of the men he used to be.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her and he wanted to show her just how much. He never wanted to stop showing her.

But just as he was about to say the words on the tip of his tongue his cell phone started ringing on the table behind him.

“Felicity.” He shook off the insistent ringing behind him. “You know I’m not going anywhere.”

Felicity loosened her grip on his arms as the phone silenced behind them. “I know you may not want to.”

“I don’t.” He replied urgently, taking his turn to wrap his arms around her waist. “I’m not going anywhere. Unless you want me to.”

“I don’t. Want you to.” She told him just as quick. “That’s the problem.”

Oliver tipped his head.

“I told you that it hurt when my dad left the first time.” He nodded, hatred for the man already firmly in place in the pit of his stomach. “You’re just in my life so much. Everything about my life is somehow tied to you. My job, my other job, my friends, my apartment – You’re everywhere.”

“I love you.” He whispered in hope his words had the effect he wanted. He wanted her to know that he was in. Even before they were officially together, he was all in.

Her smile in response almost reached her eyes. “I love you.”

“I can’t promise that I’m never going to be away from you.” He whispered, pulling her closer to him. “We’ve both seen too much to know just what we are facing every night.” She nodded as she let her head fall to his chest. “But I can promise that I am never going to want to leave you. I will never make the choice to leave you.”

He let his lips fall to the top of her head while she rested against the rise and fall of his chest.

“You’re it for me.”

She didn’t respond, at least not verbally. 

Felicity wrapped her arms around his middle, her hands holding him tight against her. He could tell from the breath she took that she was feeling much calmer than she was moments earlier. He could tell that she believed him.

This time when the ringing started it was coming from Felicity’s phone. With a groan she lifted her head before begrudgingly moving towards where the offending cellular device sat on the kitchen counter.

“Felicity.” He sighed as he caught her hand. “Just let it ring.”

“Oliver, we’ve both seen too many movies to know that phones ringing in that close of succession usually means they won’t stop ringing, no matter how much we ignore them.”

He knew she was right. She usually always was. Felicity picked up her phone to show him the display: Thea Queen. 

Of course it would be Thea. It was as if his sister has a sixth sense for important moments in their relationship.

“Hello, Thea.” She answered with short grin, knowing just as well as he that Thea could tell when they were having a moment – good or bad didn’t matter.

Oliver watched as Felicity’s face morphed from her grin to one of shock. Her eyes met his and he instantly felt his stomach plummet, if that was possible. Felicity brought a hand up to cover her mouth and he could see her nodding along to whatever Thea was saying.

“What is it?” He begged stepping towards her while wishing he had answered his phone when it rang earlier.

Felicity shook her head but let her freehand move to rest on his chest while never breaking her eye contact with him.

“Of course,” she told Thea over the other end. “As long as you’re ok, that’s all that matters.”

Even though she was trying to make him comfortable by letting her hand rub a soothing figure eight over his chest, it wasn’t working.

“Just come over and we can figure it out from here.” Felicity told his sister with a nod before she hung up the phone. 

What did they need to figure out?

“Felicity, what is it?” He asked, not bothering to temper down the fear in his voice. “Is Thea ok?”

Felicity nodded up at him, wasting no time in her response. “There was a fire at the loft.” She must have known he was about to interrupt with questions, so she kept on talking. “Thea’s ok, and the loft is ok, for the most part, but Thea needs a place to spend the night.”

“She’s ok?” He asked over the breath he held in his chest.

“She’s ok.” Felicity nodded, leaning forward to kiss the corner of his lips. “She can’t stay there with the smoke damage, but she said that she should be able to go back soon.”

Oliver nodded, holding Felicity to him a little bit tighter.

“So Thea’s coming here.” He repeated.

“She needs a place to stay.” Felicity repeated what he ought to have known. “She’s going to stay with us for the night, or however long until the loft is ok for her to go back to.”

“She planned this, didn’t she?” The words snuck out before he could stop them.

“Oliver!” Felicity admonished as she swatted at his chest. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m sorry.” He cringed and wanted to leave it at that, but Felicity continued to stare at him in disappointment. “It’s just she has a habit of interrupting us.”

“There was a fire at the loft.” Felicity bit out. “I’m sure your little sister didn’t plan to cock block you tonight by setting fire to her place of residence.”

And just like that Felicity was out of his arms and headed out of the kitchen and towards the guest bedroom. Why had he left that slip out? Of course Thea hadn’t planned this. 

Although her timing was as impeccable as always.

“Oliver.” He turned around to see her poke her head into the kitchen from the hallway. “You rearranged the closet where I keep the sheets, didn’t you?”

Oliver stared back, wide eyed and hesitant to repeat the kitchen cabinet debacle.

“Why don’t I just make up the guest room for Thea?” He offered to which she nodded with the smile. “She is my little sister.”

Felicity smiled as he met her in the hallway.

“And when Thea leaves we’ll have a conversation about reorganizing the apartment without telling me where you’re putting things.” She smirked at him as he moved to pass her. “I’m going to go make sure we have some ice cream and wine for when Thea gets here. She’s probably pretty stressed out. She could probably use some girl time.”

And there went any chance he had of quality time with his girlfriend until his sister left. Wonderful. He almost didn’t expect the quick slap on his ass and impish giggle as she walked back into the kitchen.


End file.
